Substance dependence and Post traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) are known to be frequently co-occurring in clinical populations. Their coexistence may lead to higher relapse rates, difficulties in treatment compliance, and poor treatment outcome. However, little research has been conducted about how the treatment of PTSD may be altered by the presence of active substance dependence disorders, nor have integrated treatments of the two disorders (outside the realm of military trauma) been articulated or systematically examined. The specific aims of this Phase I treatment development study are (1) to evaluate the comparative efficiency of self-reported measures to detect PTSD among opiate dependent subjects; (2) to develop individual therapy manual for the treatment of comorbid substance dependence and noncombat- related PTSD (SDPT), using a carefully structured two-phase sequence of relapse prevention and stress inoculation; (3) to develop training materials and train therapists to conduct SDTP; (4) to develop and implement SDPT competence and adherence rating scales, and (5) to conduct a pilot study of the SDPT manual, which will evaluate the feasibility and acceptability of SDPT in comparison with drug counseling with 30 methadone-maintained opiate addicts.